PEPTIDES AND PROTEOMICS CORE A. DEFINITION The goal of the Peptides & Proteomics Core program is to provide resources for the analysis of peptides and proteins involved in gastrointestinal physiology. Specifically, the Core provides researchers within the Michigan Gut Peptide Center (UM-MGPRC) access to state-of-the-art technologies for protein structure analysis that allow them to effectively attain their research goals. These techniques require expensive, sophisticated instrumentation and/or significant expertise, and are typically unavailable in the laboratories of individual investigators. The UM-MGPRC gains a number of significant benefits by supporting this shared facility: (i) the cost of expensive, state-of-the-art instruments can be borne by the institution or sharedinstrument grant sources, (ii) stable, highly-trained, and experienced personnel to perform the analyses, providing consistent performance standards and a high-level of quality control over time, and (iii) an improved level of cost-effectiveness is achieved by the larger scale of operation, and (iv) access to skilled investigators for consultation on experimental design and interpretation of results. This Core has expanded and adapted to accommodate new needs and advances in technology. The Core functions on an ongoing basis to: [unreadable] Develop and/or implement new technologies particularly beneficial to UM-MGPRC investigators [unreadable] Provide access to state-of-the-art instrumentation for Proteomics, protein structure analysis and peptide synthesis. [unreadable] Provide access to senior personnel highly skilled in Proteomics, peptide synthesis and design, and protein structure analysis. [unreadable] Provide consultation and training in Proteomics, peptide structure and design, and related areas. The two major components of this program are the Proteomics Core and the Protein Structure Core. 1. The Proteomics Core of the UM-MGPRC is a part of the Michigan Proteome Consortium (MPC) and benefits from this large inter-institutional service center having its hub at the University of Michigan (www.proteomeconsortium.org). The Principle Investigator of the UM-MGPRC core is Director of the MPC, ensuring that UM-MGPRC investigators will have access to all MPC services. An additional resource for UM-MGPRC investigators is provided by the National Resource for Proteomics and Pathways funded through NCRR and centered at the University of Michigan. This National Resource, directed by Dr. Andrews, is focused on development of new technologies and algorithms for proteomics. New technologies for proteomics that are developed in this national center will be translated into services in the UM-MGPRC Peptides & Proteomics Core. The Proteomics Core focuses on highthroughput, high-sensitivity proteomics services covering the areas of proteome mapping, protein expression profiling, analysis of protein complexes, and mapping post-translational modifications. Technologies used include tandem mass spectrometry, 2D gel electrophoresis, ID and 2D capillary electrophoresis, and proteome informatics. The Proteomics Core offers monthly workshops and individualized hands-on training for investigators. Some of the mass spectrometers and other instrumentation are available for use directly by investigators. In addition to routine services, the technologies provided by the Core are frequently customized to needs of individual investigators. The Core also maintains an information management system for proteomics that manages data from both large and small proteomics projects, providing an environment for investigators to access and curate their data through a browser interface. Extensive proteome informatics support is also provided to investigators as needed. 2. The Protein Structure Core provides state-of-the-art services in peptide synthesis and protein structure analysis as listed below. Peptide synthesis services include routine syntheses of custom peptides, as well as advanced methodology that provides access to sophisticated peptide substrates. The protein analysis services are primarily aimed at protein identification to complement mass spectrometry services and protein structure analysis in solution. Consultation and training to UM-MGPRC members is provided on an individual and project-related basis and includes sample preparation and data interpretation. The Protein Core has been in existence at the University of Michigan as part of the Medical School's centralized Biomedical Research Core Facilities (BRCF) since 1989 and serves the entire biomedical research community at the University. The BRCF organization includes centralized management of administrative and financial functions for all Core labs. a. Peptide Synthesis Services Custom peptides including i. Multiply labeled peptides ii. Cyclic peptides iii. Peptides with posttranslational modifications b. Protein Analysis Services i. N-terminal sequence analysis of proteins ii. Protein digestion and chemical cleavages iii. Circular Dichroism Spectroscopy